The Wonderful World of xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx
by xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx
Summary: Welcome to the Wonderful World of xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx, where all randomness and rambling comes from yours truly! Enjoy watching as I go insane over One Piece or I cry about Fairy Tail! Sorry though, I don't watch Bleach or Naruto, and I probably never will... Rated T for my potty mouth!
1. Fillers Will Always be Fillers

**One Piece is Going to be the Death of Me**

What the flying fuck. What... exactly did I just watch? What happened?

WHY. _WHY?_

***Warning! The following chapter contains a high amount of ranting and babbling. Viewer discretion is advised!***

As all of you may know, the 627th episode of One Piece had the release delayed due to the holidays. It was only a week delay, so it wasn't that bad of a wait. I counted down every minute until the appointed time for it to be released, and watched it, the excitement and anxiety radiating off of me.

I did not expect what was about to go down in that episode.

Let's analyze this, shall we?

First, the title. The first four words in the title was "Luffy Dies at Sea?!". Okaaaaay, ominous title there... The rational side of my mind told me there was no way Luffy would die, because this was obviously a filler arc, and we hadn't even reached Dressrosa yet, but the fan girl side of my mind started getting a bad feeling about the episode.

Next, Breed. At first, I thought he was your typical filler arc villain; I predicted this filler would be over in at least two to three episodes. Then his power is explained. I bumped the length up to four to five episodes, but only because his power is over powered. I mean, there's gotta be a way to break free of his Pet-Pet power. There's no way he can just control anything he puts his collar on, without consequences. And no, the general weakness of a Devil Fruit user doesn't count. How are you going to throw him into the water if he has cotrol over you? And then there was the whole thing with the "cut the nakama crap". The first thing that popped into my mind was "Shit, he's one of _those_ villains." You know, the ones who had nakama in the past that either A) left them behind or got killed in the process, or B) threw them overboard because his nakama hated the way he treated them. Either way, it caused him to go bat-shit insane.

And this is proved when he makes the Kung-Fu Dugong beat the crap out of Law and Luffy, then throw them into the sea (which at this point, my mind couldn't comprehend.). What I'm hoping for is that the crew somehow coincidentally saw them falling out of the side of the ship and went to go fish them out of the sea.

But still. Breed. Freaking Insane. And then he dressed Chopper up in all that girly stuff (although it was funny).

So Yeah.

I think I'm done here...

See you later, because I know I'm gonna be here again.


	2. That Fake Lucy and the Mera Mera no Mi!

Oda, you troll. Seriously, is that all you're good at? Because I'm going to go crazy waiting for you to let us see who that person posing as Luffy is! And if I find out that it's anyone _but_ Sabo, shit's going to go down. That moment would probably become known as the biggest troll in manga/manga history.

***Warning! The following chapter contains a high amount of ranting and babbling. Viewer discretion is advised!***

Well, this chapter is a bit of a disappointment to me. They only gave us a few pages showing Luffy's group, then switched over to the tournament. The fighting scenes were okay, and the fish with the Mera-Mera Fruit appeared. Which has me wondering if that's actually the real fruit.

If I recall (and I'm not sure if it also happened in the manga too), one of the apples in that cart on Punk Hazard turned into the Mera-Mera Fruit, and then it was covered with the poison gas. Since that happened, how did Dolflamingo get his hands on it? He never ventured far into the island, and the poison gas was still covering it. So how did he get it? I think it's fake (and if it turns out to be fake, I totally called it). He did say the Colloseum was a trap, which is why I think the fruit was fake. He was anticipating the possibility that Luffy could win.

The episode was pretty funny, with Violet and everything. The music for her dance was nice. I liked the Hispanic beat they created. But other than that, it was kinda okay. Nothing really stood out and caught my attention.

But still. That fake Lucy and the (possibly fake) Mera Mera no Mi.

See you later, because I know I'll be back!


End file.
